


匪席

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [13]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于诗经。
Relationships: 吕余庆＆赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 2





	匪席

宋开宝六年，六月庚戌。  
吕余庆做了十年参知政事，到今日才第一次摸到政事印。中书门下，四四方方的字看似平淡无奇，却系着整个朝廷的权柄。旁边的薛居正努力保持矜持的神态，但显然做得很拙劣——吕余庆并没有心思嘲笑他，铜印冰凉的温度沉沉坠在掌心，好像下一瞬就要把他的手冻伤。  
他可以说是不能自抑地排斥它，从前赵普在中书堂帖上用印时从不让人觉得名不正言不顺，可是换个人来握着就什么都不一样了——代表宰相之重位的端庄肃穆，顷刻间都化作笨拙和刻板。  
这让吕余庆愈发怀念赵则平的那方私章了。

盖在两人为数不多的几封信结尾，比起正文严谨刚硬的颜体字多了分漫不经心的随和。思——默——堂，三个字，念起来莫名就有些缱绻的意味。  
吕余庆知道这是赵相公书斋的名字，也曾试探地问过，对方只笑言可以提醒自己少说话多做事。副相清楚他素来不喜大言轻浮之人，便也就此作罢未曾多想。  
却不料有日登门拜访时碰巧看到赵承宗习字的帖子，少年写到“默”字总会空下最后一点，道要回避先慈之讳。  
发现其中玄机后吕余庆从未与他人提过，可每次回忆这件事总能勾起他心底隐秘的欣喜。  
这种欣喜就好像在一丝不苟的称呼和落款之间，总能找到赵普写下的几句琐细闲话——关于政事堂阶下盛开的芍药，汴河边新开了家甜水铺子，以及他们少年时幽州城上恣意舒卷的云。

这个男人胸有深壑。  
你必须下定决心，怀着溺死其中的觉悟不断沉潜，才能最终拥抱他心底那片明澈湖水。绝大多数人甚至连出发的勇气都没有，只驻足远眺此方岸谷，望而生畏。

然赵普自己全不在意。吕余庆听他说过，吾之肺肝固已简在帝心，更有如君等二三子知之。今生至此，夕死无憾。  
可若是有朝一日帝心翻覆，那又该如何呢。  
吕参政将心比心了一番，觉得则平到底是不肯后悔的……可也到底不能不难过。  
但他并没有什么机会去安慰，宰相本就寡言，现在更是除了公务不再多说一个字。原先越是亲近的朋友，此时竟越难从他那里得到消息。  
像是刻意疏离的保护。

这些日子他反复梦到以前的事情。  
最常出现的场景是当年平定荆湖的大军还朝，本来是开疆拓土的好事，却因主帅和副将相互攻讦而蒙上阴影。在皇帝最终决定安抚慕容延钊而罢黜李处耘的时候，谁也想不到枢密副使年仅十四的儿子会冲进西府来讨说法。  
吕余庆记得赵普当时的反应非常冷酷。  
是，我知道那些对慕容将军的指责都是真的，我也知道他这样做完全出自对官家的报效之心——但是陛下有比你爹更重要的事要考虑。李大郎，现在你可以滚了。  
“枢密绝情至此，就不怕他日沦落之时，也没有人替你说话吗？”

素来处事从容的吕侍郎闻言也觉尴尬。  
待李继隆骂骂咧咧地从厅堂里走出，他方缓步入内——赵普正提壶斟茶，面色平稳如常，未见不快。汤色澄净，没加糖或蜂蜜，应是为招待自己准备的。  
见到吕余庆的时候，枢密使嘴角绽出一个细微的笑意。  
“范相身体如何？”  
他也不与则平瞎客气，取过瓷盏先抿上数口：还有些烫嘴，却是吕余庆喜欢的温度。  
“老人家毕竟上了岁数……也只好就这么将养着。”  
没说出口的是范质对新朝积郁于中的死结，他二人心知肚明。赵普闻言颔首，“劳你替我尽心。”

他和老宰相那场师生反目，吕余庆知之甚详。此刻见眼前人宽大官袍下愈显清瘦的身躯，不觉恻然，方才堵在喉头的话当即脱口而出：  
“我都听见了……那孩子的气话，你不要放在心上……他继承了正元兄的急性子……”  
“我并没有怪他。”  
赵普垂下眼帘，袅袅茶烟模糊了他的表情。  
“陪官家走到这步，从前师友大多辜负良深——来日若真如其所言，也是天道有还，某咎由自取罢了。”

吕余庆对这个词感到恼恨。  
他们说宰相专横跋扈，嫉贤妒能；说他不学无术，专事暴敛。如此小人，哪怕圣上下旨诛戮，都是他咎由自取。  
当赵匡胤本人也居高临下地重复了那四个字时，就好像一计重锤敲在了胸口。  
参政觉得自己的心被扯出体外，摆上铁砧，经受慢如凌迟的锻造，直至再也回不到原先的形状。  
他尚且如此，那他的相君呢？

吕余庆不敢向赵普提出这个问题。  
他只能每次对着公文揣摩赵相公留下的花押。篆体的“平”字，圆圆转转五画，依然显得稚拙可爱——很难从其中看出书者心绪的起伏。  
开始的时候赵普押字是截了“普”字上半部分，两个小人并肩站着，手拉手。  
直到那年蜀地大乱，官家急命吕参政出知成都府。送行时宰相叮嘱他定要平安归来，吕余庆半开玩笑地回了句：  
“你不是‘则平’吗，以后给我写信的时候多将自己字号重复上几遍就是。赖相公护佑，下官行事定是无往而不平。”  
没想到从今往后所有颁给他的文书都带上了这个“平”字，像是种祈愿。  
盼故人平安，盼天下太平。

但副相并不情愿回忆那次差遣。  
他和赵普仅有的一次争吵就发生在那时。开始是书信往来的讨论，随着宰相一次次用“我有不得不这样做的理由”敷衍过去，他言辞也越来越激愤。等到开宝元年吕余庆还朝述职的时候，积蓄了许久的不满情绪终于爆发了。  
“这件事你到底是怎么想的……冯礼臣有功于国，梓州百姓仰赖之如父母。贿赂上官固然是罪，可事急从权，在这时候定要置他于死地，不是让西川形势更不稳吗？你知不知道现在满朝都在传是你听了官家那句奇士之赞，心生嫉妒，陷害忠良——你要他们……”  
“他们怎么看，与我何干。”赵普拨了拨烛芯，脸色随着火焰闪烁明灭，“开封尹把手伸得太长，现下动不了他，便先剪除羽翼。”

语中隐含的深意让他在阳春三月脊背生凉。  
“则平……你……”吕余庆的口气几乎有些哀恳了，“你如今已经位极人臣，何苦再……再贪那扶立之功？”  
稍有不慎，便是粉身碎骨。  
烛焰突然剧烈地颤抖了一下，不知怎么就舔上了宰相的手心。他还没来得及惊呼出声，赵普已经吹熄了那朵火苗。  
深浓的黑暗里则平的声音从仿若很远的地方传来。  
“原来你也这样看我。”  
吐字异常清晰，听不出分毫痛苦。

吕余庆后来才知道下令搜检冯瓒行囊的人不是赵相，而恰恰是最后宽宥了他的官家本人。  
可是说出去的话本来就是泼出去的水，从来收拾不起。  
“你且看罢……陛下若执意传弟，不出二十年，定是兄弟阋墙、叔侄反目。大宋江山，从此永无宁日。”  
赵普说的话他无力判断，他只是希望皇帝到头来不要像自己一样后悔。

罢相前吕余庆终究还是和赵普说上了话。  
当时七月方过半，身侧汴河缓慢悠长地流淌，像是絮絮说着古老的故事。一盏又一盏莲灯顺流而下，仿佛伸出手就可以捞起来。周围太过安静，以至于说话声音稍微大点都怕会惊到过路的孤魂野鬼。  
宰相穿着一身寻常文士的青衫，侧过脸来朝他笑了笑。  
“某生于今日，因此爹娘取了个小名，唤作‘荷生’。”  
副相看到他掌心捧着个摩睺罗娃娃，莲叶缠臂，胖墩墩的小脸只是笑。无端想起国初那道命中元张灯三夜的诏令，突觉悲从中来。  
“过生日可是要许愿的，”“说点什么”的急迫感迫着他冲口而出，“要许三个。”

“还有这规矩？”赵普有些惊讶地笑了，“我生辰过得少，倒没听说过。”  
吕余庆抢上前去几步，站在他身边。  
“愿还是要许的嘛，此诚感通于天地，也许就实现了呢。”  
“好吧……那就，一愿天下太平，黎民不睹干戈；二愿官家康健，万事称心如意；三愿海内一统，燕云早复中原。”

吕余庆突然一把握住挚友的手。  
“则平，你……你也为自己余下一个愿望吧。”他极力压抑夺眶而出的眼泪，“总要留得有用之身，才能为大宋做更多的事。如果有的事注定不能改变，为什么你不能……你不能‘卷而怀之’？”  
赵普的手心冰凉干燥，贴着他因紧张越流越多的汗水，恍然间竟叫人生出种“相濡以沫”的错觉。这个已然不再年轻的男人目光依旧明亮犀利，苍白的面孔和淡薄无色的嘴唇仿佛都笼罩着冰雪般的辉光。  
“余庆，我心匪席。”  
他这样说。

好像还是吕余庆仍被叫作吕胤的时候，他陪着上司在开封城门口等新来的节度推官。  
风雪中从西北归来的人骑着匹瘦马，满面风尘之色。可赵匡胤刚迎上前去，那双深邃黝黑的眼睛立马就变得活泛起来，漾满笑意。  
“节帅。”  
清清脆脆、干干净净的一声唤。

人生真如白驹过隙，一鞭之程便是整二十年。

“所以卿非要辞去职务不可？”  
“是。”吕余庆躬身一礼，“陛下实乃旷世明君，选贤任能，野无遗才。大宋国运，定会一日比一日更加昌隆……只是在臣心中，能担得起宰相之位的毕竟只有一个人……”  
谁也不能僭越他。


End file.
